The Ballad of Logan and Claire: A Littles Story
by galindapopular
Summary: Before the Littles could even fathom the idea of real love, Logan Vanderbilt and Claire Vanderbilt had broken each other's hearts.
1. Part I: Yale

**Summary: Back before the Littles could even imagine real love, Logan Vanderbilt and Claire Fitzgerald broke each other's hearts. This is their story.**

**A/N: So, I know that there are a bunch other stories I should be writing, but this is going to be a quick one. I was rereading Little Changes the other day and I decided I wanted to write more about Logan and Claire. I might do a similar one for Jaime and Cal, I haven't decided yet. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**The Ballad of Logan and Claire: A Littles Story**

**Part I: Yale**

**New Haven, Connecticut: March, 1994**

Twenty year old Claire Fitzgerald walked confidently into the bar and tossed her long, fairly wild looking red hair, looking in a mirror. She _knew _she looked good tonight. There was just no getting around that.

"Claire!" Her friend Lindsey called from a table and Claire smiled and went and sat with her. They grabbed beers and were chatting and laughing. She glanced over her shoulder hearing a loud group of men walk in. They were the same as most Yale guys, all dressed in clean pressed khakis, and Polos, some in flannel or button downs. They were all tan, and their hair sun streaked. It was the first night back after spring break, and these guys had probably just come in from some vacation that cost more than Claire's car. She did notice that one of them was looking at her. He had dark hair, cut short, and was really tan. He was muscley enough that his polo was tight in the arms, but he wasn't bulging, and he had a neck. It was a pretty pleasing effect.

"Linds," Claire said. "Do you know that guy?"

"No," Lindsey said. "You know I don't talk to the sailing team, Claire! What's wrong with you?" Claire nodded. Sailing, right, that explained the tan.

"Right," Claire said, "I need another, do you want me to grab you one?"

"Sure," Lindsey nodded. Claire stood up and walked over to the bar. As sshe stood trying to get the bartender's attention, sailing boy came over. She looked at him and smiled in a very "OK, you can consider yourself rejected now," kind of way.

"You know," he said, "you'll have more luck around the side, I know that this bartender happens to be into blonds."

"Thanks for the tip," she nodded and went about the business of ignoring him.

"I'm Logan," he said. Why wasn't this guy taking the hint?

"Good for you," she nodded. He smiled and the bartender walked over. "Hi, two Sam Adams." He nodded and took her money. "Oh, you're still here?" She looked at Logan. "Claire," she said and extended her hand, he shook it.

"Why don't you and your friend come sit with us?" He asked. She looked at him.

"I would, but Lindsey has a no prep school grad policy," she grimaced. "Sorry."

"How do you know I went to prep school?" He asked. She blushed a little. "I mean, I did, but that's awfully close minded of you to just assume that." Claire laughed in spit of herself. "Look, you are clearly the most beautiful girl here, so can we cut to the chase and you give me you number?"

"I don't think so," she shook her head, "it was nice meeting you Logan." She walked over to the and gave Lindsey her beer.

"You are a much stronger woman than I give you credit for," Lindsey shook her head. "He's cute."

"I don't need a one night stand with an arrogant rich boy right now," Clair shook her head.

* * *

Later after Lindsey had already left with a guy from her developing economic systems class, Claire paid the final bit of her tab and headed out the door. Of course as she did this, she slipped on some of the remaining New Haven ice and turned her ankle.

"You OK?" The door open and she looked up and saw Logan.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she tried to stand up and fell again.

"No you're not," he shook his head, "here, let me help." He reached his hand down and when she didn't take it he sighed and crouched down.

"I'm fine," Claire repeated. Logan looked at her.

"No, you're not," he repeated, more firmly and grabbed a little bit of snow and wrapped her ankle and the snow in his scarf. She twitched. "Sorry, it'll help though."

"Are you pre med or something?" She asked. He laughed.

"Not even," he shook his head. "I just have played hockey for almost twelve years and I have negligent parents, three little brothers and an issue keeping nannies since the youngest can best be described as rambunctious." Claire looked at him, there was a twinkle in his eyes as he talked about his brothers. She sort of liked that. Lindsey was right. He _was _cute. "Where'd your friend go?"

"She met up with a guy," she shrugged. He nodded. He stood up, helping her to her feet. "Really, I'll be fine," she said.

"Really, you won't," he said. "You sprained it, you should see a doctor, but I doubt I'll be able to talk you into that." She looked at him. "Lean on me." She blinked. "You can trust me," he said simply.

"I somehow don't think so," she shook her head.

"OK, why don't you like me exactly?" He said. "Since you've never seen me before tonight."

"I know your type," she said simply.

"Do you?" He nodded. "Please enlighten me."

"You're rich, like really rich," she said. He said. "Spoiled, and you've probably already burned through your trust fund, but it doesn't matter because there's some bullshit job at your daddy's conglomerate waiting for you on the other side of graduation."

"Two out of three ain't bad," he muttered. She looked at him. "I am rich, well, my father is, I'm not anything yet, and there is a job waiting for me when I graduate. I haven't touched my trust fund because I don't get it until I graduate."

"So what do you do in the meantime?" She asked.

"I have an allowance," he shrugged. "It's not a lot, I mean, compared to my friends, but it's enough."

"Oh," she said quietly. "How rich is your father?" He laughed.

"My last name is Vanderbilt," he said. She stared at him. "I know."

"My grandpa built the second biggest grain silo in the county," she said then realizing that this sounded completely stupid.

"Cool," he nodded. "And where was this exactly?"

"Iowa," she said. He nodded.

"Like in Field of Dreams?" He asked. She laughed.

"Yes," she nodded, "but without all of the ghosts so it was mostly just really boring." He smiled. "It's this one." They stopped in front of a building.

"OK," he said. "It was nice talking to you." She smiled as he turned around to walk away.

"Um, Logan," she said. He looked at her. "Can you help me get upstairs?"

"Sure," he laughed. He did help her get upstairs. They sat talking and laughing for a while.

"So you said you have 3 brothers?" She said. He nodded. "How old are they?"

"Dave is eighteen, and Scottie is fourteen and Brad is ten." He said. She nodded. "They're great, just well," he sighed, "Dave's like really headed for trouble, and Scottie's made this group of friends at school, they're not terrible. Brad's," he shook his head. "He's going to be great, I know, if anyone ever bothers to make him focus."

"You talk about them like they're your kids," she smiled. He laughed.

"They sort of are," he said. "My parents are good people, but they're from an old school high class style of parenting." She looked at him. "It doesn't really work for Brad. He needs more attention. I try but I've been at boarding school in Minnesota, and," he sighed. "Anyway, what about you?"

"I have an older sister, Beth," Claire said. "Much older, and she has a little girl, Diane, who's nine." He nodded. "You said before that you play hockey."

"Yup," he nodded.

"So you're not on the sailing team?" She asked. He laughed.

"No," he shook his head. "I mean I do sail, but I don't race, I don't have the instinct for it."

"But you're so tan," she said. He laughed.

"I spent break with my brothers on our boat in Florida," he said. She nodded. "So Iowa?" She nodded. "Did you grow up on a farm?" She laughed.

"Yes," she said. "We grow corn." He nodded.

"Do they have lots of red heads there?" He asked sliding his hand through her hair. She swallowed.

"Not so many," she whispered and they kissed. After they made out for a while, he stopped and pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"I should probably go," he said. She stared at him in disbelief. "Oh, God," he sighed, "look, you're amazing, um, you're gorgeous and I really like you, but I don't even know your last name."

"It's Fitzgerald," she said and they kissed again. "Now stay." He laughed, "because I really like you too." They kissed again for a while. It didn't take much for them to make love that night.

**

* * *

Two months later**

Claire lay in bed, running her hand over Logan's chest as he played with her hair. He kissed her neck and she cooed.

"I love you," he said softly. She sighed. He'd said it for the first time a few weeks ago. She still lost her mind every time he did. She'd never expected to fall for Logan when they'd slept together that first night. She'd figured they'd have reasonably hot sex (which they did) and maybe get a cup of coffee. Instead she'd ended up crazy in love with him. "Fitz," she grinned, he was the only person who'd ever called her that. She loved him so much she didn't even mind the way that his friends referred to her as "Logan's girl," or other possessive terms. "What are you doing this summer?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "I have a job lined up at this café in town, waitressing."

"You're not going to write?" He frowned.

"Unfortunately no," she shook her head, "the newspaper only has 2 spots, I was slow to apply."

"You're not into journalism anyway," he said, "why not apply to one of the publishing houses, in New York, you could stay with me, take the train down," she nodded and kissed his neck, straddling him. "Or my father could,"

"I don't want your father to get me a job Logan," she said sternly. "He's never even met me."

"Right," he said, "sorry, I didn't mean," she sighed. "I just want to be with you, and if you go home," he looked at her. "What if we went away?" She looked at him.

"What?" She said.

"Yeah, let's just go away, someplace amazing," he said and kissed her. "Where have you always wanted to go?"

"Mm," she groaned as he kissed her neck and they started to grind each other. "Paris," she said, "I've always wanted to go to Paris."

"Paris it is," he whispered, "we'll stay at the Ritz, and make love all night, walk around all day." She whimpered.

"Make love to me now," she whispered. He rolled her over and she groaned.

**

* * *

Six Months Later**

Claire laughed as she and Logan walked into a bar, his arm casually around her waist. He glanced around to find them seats and his eyes popped out.

"Uh, Fitz," he said, she looked at him. "Let's go someplace else."

"What?" She laughed. "But we're here. Let's just find someplace to sit." He nodded.

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled, "OK." They walked and found a table.

"Hey!" They heard shouting.

"Oh God," Logan groaned.

"It's my big brother," Dave Vanderbilt staggered over. "And, hello," he sat down. Claire looked at him.

"This is my brother Dave," Logan said quietly. "Dave this is Claire Fitzgerald."

"You are way too hot for my brother," Dave slurred. Logan looked at him.

"How did you get in here?" He asked. "They don't normally let freshmen in this bar."

"Dude! Fairbanks got us these awesome fakes!" Dave laughed. "Oh, right, I wanted to call you, can you lend me some money, I sort of burned through my allowance this month."

"I'm not lending you money Dave," Logan said. "Now please go away?" Claire giggled. Logan had mentioned his relationship with Dave went this way often.

"Fine," Dave said, "he's trying to impress you. He does this when he's with a new girl." Claire looked at Logan oddly. "I'll call Scottie, maybe he can wire me some."

"Stealing from our fifteen year old brother," Logan nodded. "Leave him alone man, apparently things with his friend Rick's mom are really bad."

"Whatever," he shrugged, "Nice meeting you Claire." Dave walked away. Claire sat looking at Logan. He swallowed.

"Why did he say, 'a new girl?'" Claire asked.

"Huh?" Logan said. "I don't know, he was wasted, probably stoned too. He's really into pot right now." She nodded.

"But you wanted to leave," she said. He nodded. "Because Dave was here?" He nodded. Then it hit her. "Oh my God," she stood up and walked outside. He followed her.

"Fitz," he said. "It's not what you think."

"They don't know I exist do they?" She said. Logan sighed. "Your family."

"Look, it's just complicated with my family," he sighed. "I mean, there are all these expectations, and I just," she looked at him.

"I don't meet those expectations?" She hissed. "What exactly is wrong with me?" He looked at her.

"Nothing," he whispered and pushed her hair off of her face. "I love you, there's something wrong with them, and I just don't feel like justifying our relationship." She looked at him.

"I need to process this," she whispered. He nodded. "I, I thought that you wanted," she sighed, "I thought you wanted to marry me!" Even as she said it, she was surprised. Did she really want to marry Logan? She looked at his big brown eyes. She knew then. She did want to marry him, she needed to spend the rest of her life with this man.

"I do!" He said. "Of course I do, Fitz," he kissed her. "Just, give me time OK?" She nodded.

"OK," she whispered. "OK, of course," they kissed again.

**

* * *

A Few Months Later**

Claire sat in her bedroom brushing her hair. Her cap and gown were hanging on the door. Graduation had ended and she'd hung it up, waiting for her parents and Beth and Ray to meet her. Logan was with his family, presumably telling them that they were going away together before they both started their jobs in a few months. There was a knock on the door and she answered it.

"Logan," she said. He looked at her, "did you talk to them? What did they say?"

"Fitz," he said guiding her over to the bed. She noticed he looked kind of crazy. "I love you," he swallowed. She nodded. "These past two years, I mean," he kissed her. "I never want to be without you." He reached into his pocket.

"Logan," she said as he took the box out, "wait."

"Let's get married Fitz," he nodded.

"Yes," she nodded and kissed him. "Of course! You knew I would say yes." He smiled. "So then, they must want to meet me right? My parents are dying to meet you, and Beth, oh my God! Diane is so excited, especially since you come with a built in new friend who isn't from Iowa,"

"Fitz," he whispered, "Can't we just get married?" She said. "Let's just go to Vegas and then we don't have to deal with all of the crap?" She pulled back.

"You still haven't told your parents about me," she said. He sighed. "What do you think it's going to be easier to say, 'This is Claire, my wife,' rather than 'my girlfriend?' Jesus Christ, Logan!"

"Look, I love you," he said, "I want to be with you for the rest of my life, isn't that the part that matters?"

"You know it isn't!" She said. "We can't hide in New Haven anymore Logan, if we're going to stay together it has to be real."

"Claire, I can't," he whispered, "I love you, please just, marry me." She shook her head.

"I can't," she whispered, starting to cry. "Logan, I want to but I," he nodded and stood up. "Please, just, not yet. Someday," she whispered, "But just, can't we be a real couple for a while?" She swallowed.

"Fitz," he whispered, "don't cry baby," he mumbled holding her close.

"You're ashamed of me," she whispered. "I know you never meant to fall in love with me," she whispered. "It was just supposed to be a fling, I understand that."

"No," he said, "don't do this, I'm sorry, OK. Come down, meet them," she shook her head.

"Just go," she said. "I never want to see you again."

**

* * *

****Please Review!**


	2. Part II: Grant

**A/N: Thanks to Almica as always for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Part II: Grant**

**New York City, November 1996**

Claire giggled and spun around in a chair in her fancy new office. She couldn't believe she's gotten this promotion already. She had been working hard and she knew she was a good editor. But she loved her fancy new office with it's views of Central Park and her assistant sitting outside.

"Hey," a guy popped his head into her office, "oh um, sorry," he grimaced, "wrong office."

"That's OK," she said. "I'm just getting settled in. I'm Claire."

"I know who you are," he nodded. "Everyone around here is very impressed with you." She smiled. "I'm Grant." He extended his hand.

"It's nice to meet you," she said. "Who were you looking for?"

"Russell the guy who used to have this office," he shrugged, "wanted to say goodbye, but I guess I missed him."

"Oh," she said, "sure, so do you work here too?"

"No," he said, "my dad does."

"Who's your dad?" She asked.

"Carmine Nichols," he said.

"Oh," she said. "He would be my boss." Grant laughed.

"Yes he would," he said. "You went to Yale right?" He sat down.

"Mm hm," she nodded.

"What year did you graduate?" He asked.

"95," she said. "Why?"

"Eli class of 93," he laughed. She smiled. "Are you very busy here, or would you be interested in getting a drink?"

"I thought you were going to see your father?" She asked.

"He can wait," he shrugged. She smiled. Grant was very cute, but she had a strict no blue bloods policy since, well, she didn't like to think about it.

* * *

"You've been very stand offish," Grant said, they were on their third date now. Claire looked at him. "I mean, you just don't strike me as a rules girl."

"I just," she said. "You sort of remind me of someone, and it freaks me out." He nodded.

"An ex?" He asked. She nodded. "Anyone I know?"

"Do you know Logan Vanderbilt?" She asked.

"Not personally," he shook his head. "I know his parents though."

"That makes one of us," she shrugged. He looked at her.

"How long did you go out?" He asked quietly.

"Two years," she shrugged. "It was while we were at Yale, and we were really naïve."

"Why did it end?" He asked. She swallowed.

"OK," she whispered, "um, on graduation day, we had this whole plan to introduce each other to our families and Logan showed up at my room, half crazy and he asked me to elope. I realized then, that he never intended to have me be a part of his life in a real way, but he just didn't know how to deal with it."

"And I remind you of him?" He said pulling her close.

"Well," she said, "yeah, the whole smarmy, too smart for your own good rich boy thing." He laughed and kissed her.

"I think you're amazing Claire," he whispered. She smiled. "Please come home with me tonight," she laughed. "I'm serious, I still live in the same building as my parents, you know my dad, but I could introduce you to my mom, and my brother, if meeting my family is the issue."

"That's not the issue," she shook her head. "There are a hundred other ways that you could break my heart." He kissed her again and she melted.

**

* * *

Stamford, Connecticut**

"So anyway," Logan stared vacantly out the window as Brenda chattered. They'd been dating for a while. She was pretty nice at first, now he had this feeling she was just after the Vanderbilt name and his now pretty sizable bank account. "I told Erin that there was just no way we could go to St. Thomas this Christmas since I promised your mother that we'd," she looked at him, "are you paying any attention?"

"Hm?" He said, "Oh, uh Christmas, St. Thomas, not going, I'm with you."

"What is going on with you?" She asked.

"Nothing," he said, "I mean, my parents were really awful to Scottie's girlfriend at Thanksgiving, I'm just trying to handle the fallout."

"That is so cute that Scottie has a little girlfriend," she said. Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Scottie's almost 18," he said simply. "And Kelly's, well she's sort of little I guess."

"Oh," Brenda said, "I thought Scottie was the one who just got into that high school you're always talking about."

"That's Brad," Logan said. His phone buzzed. "I'll be right back." He picked it up. "Logan Vanderbilt."

"Logan," he heard Dave's hushed voice. "Listen, are you busy?" Logan looked at Brenda who was now looking at the dessert cart.

"Not especially," Logan sighed. "I'm out with Brenda. Are you in jail?"

"Uh, no," Dave said. Logan half cursed, bailing Dave out of jail would get him out of the rest of this night. Clearly he had to break up with her, he was bored and he didn't even like Brenda "There's this bookie though and," Dave sighed, "look, can I borrow $5000?"

"Maybe," Logan said. "How bad?"

"Well," Dave sighed, "look, you'd like Yale to beat at least the other Ivies in hockey this year? That might be hard if my knee cap is broken."

"I'll write you a check tomorrow," Logan said.

"Thanks big brother," Dave hung up. Logan sighed and walked back toward the table. He noticed a redhead at the bar and craned his neck, but then she laughed and he frowned. It wasn't her. He didn't know why he thought it might be. Why would Claire be in an upscale restaurant in Stamford? Last he'd heard she was in New York, working as an editor. He frowned and sat down. Brenda smiled at him and he sighed.

"Brenda," he said softly. "We have to talk." Her eyes got big.

**

* * *

Summer 1997**

**Rural Iowa**

"You really don't have to do this," Claire shook her head. Grant rolled his eyes and pulled her bag from the back of her brother in law's truck.

"Stop saying that," he kissed her. "I'm excited to meet your family."

"Aunt Claire!" Diane Smith came running from the house.

"Hey Di!" Claire hugged her. "This is Grant Nichols."

"Hi," Diane waved. "Did you really grow up in New York?" Claire said.

"Yes, I did," Grant grinned. Diane's blue eyes got huge.

"Diane is obsessed with all things east coast at the moment," Claire said, "you'll have to excuse her." Grant nodded.

"I'm coming back with you and spending two weeks, with Aunt Claire," the twelve year old said proudly.

"Well," Grant nodded, "I'll have to show you around, because your Aunt Claire has no idea what real New Yorkers do." Claire laughed as Grant winked at her.

**

* * *

Westerley, Rhode Island**

"We need to find Logan a girl," Kelly Riley said sitting up on the deck of _Four Winds. _ "Scooter, don't you think he's lonely."

"Logan's not lonely," Scott Vanderbilt said, looking at his older brother. "He's just busy, and he hasn't met anyone as wonderful as you yet." Kelly giggled and snuggled into him and they kissed.

"Are you two going to help?" Logan asked from the back of the boat.

"Aye aye Captain Logan," Kelly giggled, jumping from Scottie's arms. She was wearing one of his oxford button downs and a pair of jean shorts. Logan laughed. He liked Kelly, she was good for Scottie, and something about her reminded him…he shook the thought from his mind, but every time that Kelly looked at his younger brother he thought of Claire. The way her face lit up was so like Claire's even though the two looked nothing alike. He hoped that the two never broke up. There was no replacing that look in a girl's eyes, he'd been trying. "What do you need?" He smiled.

"You really don't know anything about sailing do you?" He grinned.

"That is the bow," she pointed, "and that's the stern." He laughed.

"Very good," he smiled.

"I'm a fast learner," she said. "Logan, um," he looked at her again. "I'm worried."

"About what sweetheart?" He asked. She bit her bottom lip.

"You work so hard," she said, he nodded. "Which is awesome, but um, next year, when Scooter's at Yale," Logan laughed.

"Scottie's never quite had my work ethic," Logan said. Kelly nodded. "Look, I'll talk to him. Make sure he doesn't screw things up, hm?" He lifted her chin and she nodded. "Of all of my brother's girlfriends so far, you are by far the one I want for a sister the most." Kelly smiled and hugged him.

**

* * *

August 1997, New York City**

"We need to find you another apartment," Grant said, and Claire looked at him.

"I like my apartment," she said.

"It's too small," he said as she crawled into bed, "and the neighborhood is crappy."

"It's cozy," she said and kissed him. "And it's a neighborhood that I can afford without a roommate."

"You know what you could afford?" He whispered, she looked at him, "moving in with me." She looked at him and then got out of bed. "Come on, Red, don't get freaked out OK?"

"We've only been together like six months," she said. He nodded. "Plus, I don't,"

"Claire," he took her hands, "I love you. Just think about it. No pressure," she sighed.

"I don't think I'm ready for that," she whispered. "I love you, Grant, I just," she closed her eyes. He shook his head.

"He really did a number on you, huh?" Grant stood up. She looked at him.

"What?" She said.

"Logan Vanderbilt," he said, "I mean that was your last real relationship, right?"

"God, you are such an asshole!" She said. "This doesn't have anything to do with Logan! This is about you asking me to move in with you when we met six months ago!" She looked at him.

"Fine," he said, "whatever, don't even think about it, or anything, I don't _need _this Claire." He stormed out. She sat down on the bed and started crying.

* * *

The next morning she got out of a cab, holding a tray with two coffees and a bag with some bagels. She was standing in front of the building where the Nichols lived. She glanced up and took a deep breath.

"Claire?" She swallowed seeing Grant walking up the street. She looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I um," she said. "I came to apologize for freaking out. And maybe to talk?"

"Oh," he said, "yeah, sure," he nodded and the doorman and they walked in. They settled in his kitchen. "I'm sorry too, for storming out like that."

"It's OK," she said, "I mean, you were right. It was a lot about Logan. Just, everything with him was promises and when you talk about things, it's like for real, and I don't know if it's for real or if you're just promising me too." He nodded.

"I'm not," he said. "Look, I love you, and I want to be with you and if you need more time, I get that OK?"

"OK," she kissed him. "I really am sorry, Grant, you've been so good, I mean, you were so sweet to Diane when she was out here."

"Diane's a sweet kid, that was easy, I mean, I'm used to Liam," he smiled. She nodded. "Listen, I just worked out, so I'm going to shower, and then we'll hang out, go to the park or something."

"OK," she nodded, he kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," he walked back into his bedroom and then into the bathroom. Claire looked around and started cleaning up. Grant's apartment was always a mess. Especially lately because he'd been spending so much time at her place. She straightened his desk and then moved into the bedroom. She looked at the bed which was completely made. She frowned. Grant never made his bed. She made it. He stepped out of the bathroom.

"Grant," she said. "Um, your bed's made."

"Uh, yeah," he nodded. "I know, I made it." She nodded.

"You didn't sleep here last night did you?" She asked. He closed his eyes.

"Claire, look, I love you, I just," he said. "I was so pissed off, and I got drunk, and, it just happened." She nodded.

"You slept with someone else," she whispered.

"Baby, you have no idea," he sighed, "how much I wish I hadn't." He kissed her. She nodded. "I love you, only you." They kissed deeply and fell back against the bed.

"Who was she?" She asked. "Someone you know?" He shook his head.

"Just some girl, I hate myself for it," he mumbled.

"Let's just erase last night," Claire whispered, "pretend it never happened." They kissed again and then they made love. After they lay in bed, her head snuggled into his chest.

"Mm," he said. "God, I can't believe I almost fucked this up," she looked at him, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said. "You don't mind though, if we take it slower. Things have been really intense with us."

"Slow it down," he nodded. "So, I did something else kind of stupid," she looked at him. "Before we fought, I was going to tell you."

"OK," she nodded.

"I bought a motorcycle," he said. She stared at him. "A Ducati actually, it's beautiful, Claire!"

"You're going to kill yourself!" She sat up. He laughed. "You live in Manhattan!" He smiled.

"We'll take it upstate," he nodded.

"You can take it upstate," she shook her head. "I got over the motorcycle thing in high school."

"You dated a guy with a motorcycle in high school?" He frowned.

"Mm hm," she nodded, "he built it himself. It was very cool. I bet yours is shinier though." He laughed.

* * *

"You should call her," Emily Vanderbilt said. Logan looked at her. "She's beautiful, and into you."

"I'm not interested," Logan shook his head. "I didn't come down here for you and Dave to set me up, I came to check out the gallery." Emily looked at him.

"Do you not date because of the redhead?" Emily said. "The one who's in publishing now?" Logan looked at her. "I was much more lucid than Dave at Yale, I remember her. Cute little thing, Claire, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded quietly. "That was her name. It's not because of her. I'm just busy, you have a job now, you understand."

"Bullshit," Emily grinned. "But I'll go along with it. She's at Torch right? Andrea Nichols bought a painting last week, maybe we'll get her in here."

"Emily, so help me God," Logan said, "if she walks through that door,"

"I'll call you and you can get right down here," she said. "I'm not letting you die alone because you're stubborn."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Part III: Reunited

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in updating, school started, and I've been super busy, and my computer crashed, which SUCKS. But here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

P****art III: Reunited**

**Winter 1998**

Kelly Riley swallowed and took a deep breath. She was glad that Scooter was dead asleep and didn't know what she was doing. She grabbed the large folder and hopped into her car and drove for about forty five minutes. She took a deep breath and walked into the large Stamford house. She swallowed. She always had flashbacks to her first visit here when she came.

"Kelly?" Logan said walking over and hugging her and giving her a light kiss on the cheek. She smiled. "I was kind of worried when you called. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," she said. "Logan, you absolutely promise that Scott won't find out that I did this?"

"Did what?" He asked. She sighed and pulled the folder out of her bag. "What is this?"

"He wrote a book," she said and handed it to him. "A really good book." He nodded.

"And you're giving it to me, why?" He asked. She looked at him. "Right, as unofficial brother watcher this is what I do."

"Something like that," she whispered. "I just thought, you could read it and give it to someone, or convince him to give it to someone?"

"I'll read it," Logan nodded. "Of course I will."

"Thanks," she said. "Anyway, um, I should get back, before I'm gone too long." He nodded and she turned around.

"Kelly," he said. She looked at him. "You have no idea how much he loves you." She smiled softly.

"Yes I do," she said. "Read it, that's how I do." Logan smiled.

"OK little bro," Logan said and sat down in his study. "Let's see what you did here."

* * *

Claire wandered into her office one morning and smiled, her slipped her wool coat onto a hanger and giggled, seeing the flowers sitting on her desk. She opened the card and nearly jumped a mile when she recognized the handwriting.

_I know you'll hate me forever. But I'm just trying to be a good brother.  
Logan_

She swallowed. She hadn't seen or heard from Logan in years. And what did he mean he was trying to be a good brother? She popped her head out of her door.

"Debbie?" She said to her assistant who looked over from her desk, "um, those flowers, did they come with anything else?"

"Oh, um, yeah," Debbie nodded and handed her a large manila envelope. "It feels like a manuscript, but I figured the flowers were from Grant, and we all know if he wrote anything,"

"He wouldn't send it here," Claire rolled her eyes. She and Grant had just had this fight the night before. With a family as powerful as his in publishing, she didn't understand why he didn't push to move further than the obit desk. "I'll take a look." Debbie nodded and she opened it settling in. "Tell Me About The Girl," she whispered. "Great title." Four hours later, she was curled up in her chair and had blown her nose about four or five times.

"Hey you," Grant said. "What've you got there?"

"I think it's a best seller," she said. He nodded and sat down.

"Which agent sent it to you?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Oh, um," she said, "actually, an agent didn't send it." He raised his eyebrows. "Don't freak out."

"That's a promising start," he grimaced.

"Logan sent it to me." She said. He stared at her. "It's his little brother's, and it's really good." Grant nodded.

"I didn't realize you two were still in touch," he said. She sighed.

"We aren't," she said. "Yale has an extensive alumni network, as you know, he probably just tracked me down."

"Mm," Grant nodded. "Are the flowers from him too?" She sighed. "Claire, come on," he said.

"Yes, the flowers are from him too," she sighed.

"Red roses," he nodded, "it's classy."

"He always sent red," she mumbled, "because," she twirled the ends of her hair.

"I get it," he said shortly. "You're going to do this?"

"It's really good Grant," she whispered, "This could make my career." He nodded.

"And you don't think that it will be at all upsetting?" He asked. She sighed. "I mean, look according to Liam, this kid's an idiot." She laughed.

"You really need to listen more closely when Liam talks," she shook her head and kissed him. "He doesn't think Scott Vanderbilt is an idiot, he just thinks that his girlfriend is a hottie." Grant nodded and she kissed him. "I'll meet you for dinner later, I need to check with some people and then, well, I guess get in touch with Logan."

"Sure," Grant nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too," Claire smiled and kissed him. "Thank you for not freaking out."

"I try my best," he shrugged. "See you tonight."

**

* * *

Summer 1999**

"You're looking at it too literally," Claire shook her head. Scooter groaned. "Look, I'm just saying throw some symbolism in. It won't kill you!"

"I bet no one told Hemingway he needed more symbolism," he grumbled.

"Oh sweetie," she laughed and shook her head. "You're not Hemingway. It's good, but _A Farewell To Arms _it is not." He laughed.

"Hey," he said after a minute of her scratching at the paper with a pen. "Um, listen, next week, Kelly's coming to visit and I thought you might like to have dinner with us."

"Sure," Claire said. "What night?"

"Well, we're doing dinner with my brothers on Friday," he shrugged. "You could double up. Plus you'd get to see Logan." Claire nodded.

"Uh huh," she nodded. "Uh yeah, I guess that would be OK."

"Great," he said, "I'll see you then."

"Sure," she whispered. He stood up and walked out. She sighed and stared at the phone for a minute and then picked it up, she dialed. She sucked in her breath as it rang and went to voicemail.

"Hello, you've reached Logan Vanderbilt, I'm not available," she closed her eyes, hearing his voice again for the first time in so long. "Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." It beeped.

"Hi, it's um," she closed her eyes, "it's Claire, Claire Fitzgerald. I'm sure Scott's going to tell you, but we're going to have dinner together this weekend. Stop by my office before, we have to talk." She hung up and closed her eyes.

* * *

Logan listened to the message over and over. She sounded the same, but different. She didn't sound like a girl, but she did sound like the woman he thought. He closed his eyes. At twenty he thought he'd be married to Claire Fitzgerald by now. Instead he knew nothing about her. A tiny part of him still hoped that he would marry her, and if she was calling…

* * *

"I think this is a bad idea," Grant said. Claire looked at him as she got dressed in her bathroom and popped her head out.

"Good thing it's not up to you," she said simply. "I'll call you when we leave the restaurant."

"Don't bother," he shook his head and took her hips, "just come over to my place OK?"

"Um, OK," she kissed him, "we haven't spent the night at your place in a while." He smiled.

"I know," he said, "but I have a surprise." She kissed him softly again. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. "Try to write today baby, your editor isn't going let you miss deadlines every time just because you're Grant Nichols."

"Mm," he nodded. "Alright then, you look beautiful."

"Try to think of it as me looking beautiful for your surprise," she said. "And not for dinner with my ex, which is what I know you were thinking."

"I'll try," he smiled, "and I'll try to write also."

"Good," she said. "Have a good day." She walked out and swallowed.

* * *

Logan sat in the cab with Claire as they headed over to the restaurant. He looked at her.

"Fitz, I," he said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed,"

"That I'd be single?" She grinned. "No, you shouldn't have," she smiled. He smiled back, even if it had been awkward at first it was just so easy between them. "Oh come on, don't tell me that it's been five years since you had a girl Logan."

"Of course not," he mumbled, "there have been girls." She nodded. "Is it serious with this, reporter?"

"Yes," she said softly. "It never was, before, I mean with anyone else but you." He nodded. "Scott's really talented, Logan. "

"I know he is," he smiled. "I'm glad he found this. I'm glad you didn't ignore how talented he is because I was an idiot when we were twenty two."

"It's good for me too," she said softly. He looked at her. "A book like this, if it does well could change my entire career. And it will do well, I'm good at my job."

"I have no doubt," he said. She looked at him.

"What's Kelly like?" She asked. He laughed.

"She's great," he nodded. "She reminds me of you." She looked at him. "But Scott's a better man than I am. He fought for her." They sat in awkward silence again for the rest of the ride.

* * *

After dinner as they stood on the street kissing Claire forgot her whole world. When he whispered that he still loved her, she felt like there was nothing but the two of them, and she knew what she'd always known. She belonged with Logan Vanderbilt.

"I love you too," she said. He smiled the same too confident smile that he'd approached her with in that bar so long ago and hailed a cab. Once they were in the cab they could barely keep their hands off of each other.

"Remember senior year," he whispered in her ear, "after that Christmas party?" She giggled.

"Sure," she whispered, "are you going to throw up and pass out after we're done because you drank too much Jager?"

"You're so funny," he whispered. When they got to his hotel room he carefully slid her dress to the floor and then they landed against the bed.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"Not as much as I missed you," he shook his head.

After they lay in bed together and he played with her hair. She traced her fingers across his chest.

"Fitz," he said.

"Mm," she cooed.

"Tell me about him," he said, "Grant Nichols." She rolled onto her stomach and sighed.

"There's not a lot to tell," she said, "he's sweet and kind, and he's a writer,"

"I was never creative enough for you," he shook his head. "Is it serious?"

"Yes," she whispered, "it doesn't matter though." He looked at her. "I love Grant, I do, but," she closed her eyes. "He's just not you." He smiled.

"So does this mean," he said, "that we're back together?" She laughed.

"This means," she said, "that I'm going to have breakfast with Grant, and end things, and then I'll call you, and we'll talk about it." He rolled her onto her back. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No," he shook his head. "I work all the time." She laughed. "I'm serious Fitz, all I do is work, and pretend I'm not still in love with you." She kissed him.

* * *

The next morning Claire walked into Grant's apartment carrying two coffees. She heard the shower going. She sighed and sat on the bed and then looked around. She noticed a bouquet of flowers sitting on the end table and took the card.

_Look in the drawer._

She swallowed and opened the drawer. She saw the box.

"Oh my God," she whispered and the shower turned off and Grant walked out. "Grant," she said softly.

"Hey," he kissed her, "oh, you found it."

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm sorry, I,"

"It's OK," he said, "look, I know last night was weird for you, so I figured you just went home, instead of coming over. But," he sat down, "Claire, I love you, and I want to be with you forever, I want to marry you."

"Grant, I," she looked at him, "last night, you," she closed her eyes. "Yes, I will marry you." He kissed her and she pulled close. She would tell him later.

* * *

"You're what?" Logan said. "You're engaged to him?"

"Not really," she said. "I just, I couldn't say no," he sighed.

"It's not like you don't have practice," he mumbled. She looked at him.

"That's not fair." She sighed and sat down. "I want to be with you, but this is so sudden. Just give me time." He nodded.

"OK," he kissed her. "But not a lot of time." She smiled.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Part IV: Moving On

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I know it's been forever. School's been crazy busy, and then my computer crashed (Ick) but everything's cool now. One more chapter of this one (Part V: Connie!) and then I'm going to start working on a group of Littles World One Shots about some of the other couples that I didn't have time or inspiration to get into in the main stories. (Dean/Kyla, Tommy/Diane, Jaime/Cal, Cal/Elyse, and possibly Amy/Paulo, if I come up with something good for them, probably centering around Jace's conception and birth) Keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

P****art IV: Moving On  
**

**Fall 1999**

Logan sat nervously in a coffee shop. It had been almost a month, and he was coming down to New York two times a week to meet Claire. She walked in and smiled at him. They kissed softly.

"You're mad at me," she said. He looked at her. "Logan," she touched his face.

"I just wish that we could stop sneaking around," he said. She nodded and kissed him again. "I want to be with you."

"You are with me," she said softly, "let's just go back to my place OK?" They kissed again.

"I don't like sharing you," he said.

"You aren't," she said. He sighed.

"And what do you tell him?" He asked. She looked at him, "when you're with me?"

"He thinks I'm really into Survivor," she teased. He sighed. "Logan, to be honest, Grant's not observant enough to catch on. It's not in his nature to be suspicious." Logan frowned. "Besides, he," she sighed. "It's not important."

"Fitz," he looked at her, as they sat down again, "does he cheat on you?" She laughed.

"Only once that I know of," she shrugged. "But I'm not naïve enough to believe that that really was it." He nodded. "Anyway," she sighed, "I just need a little bit more time."

"Yeah," he sighed, "sure." She kissed him. "Let's just get dinner or something." She looked at him.

"You _are _mad at me!" She said. He rolled his eyes. "Logan, don't lie!"

"I'm not lying," he shook his head. "I'm not mad at you. " She looked at him. "Can't a guy not want to have sex with his secret girlfriend when he hasn't seen her in a week without her thinking he's mad about something?" She laughed. "Look, I guess I'm just confused. I thought that you wanted to do this for real, but if this is just…"

"It's not just anything," she sighed. "I want to do this for real, I guess I just," he nodded. "Look, it's not easy, Grant and I were together for three years, and we didn't have a lot of problems, I can't just break up with him out of the blue!" He nodded. "I want to be with you," he slid his hand onto hers.

"Do you not trust me?" He asked. "Is that what this is about?" She sighed. "I'm not the same guy, Claire, I'm not going to,"

"I know," she said. "I know you aren't. I do trust you." He nodded.

"I hate not being able to tell people about you," he said and cupped her face. "I hate not bragging about you, or telling my parents that I met _the _girl." She smiled.

"That's really sweet," she said and kissed him. "Logan, I promise, it'll be soon." He nodded.

"You promised me soon a month ago," he shook his head. "Scott mentioned there's going to be an engagement party. You invited him and Kelly?"

"Yes," she said softly. "Logan, I couldn't,"

"I know," he said and stood up, "you couldn't say no. Call me when you figure it out." She watched him walk out and wiped her eyes.

* * *

"So, I thought The Waldorf would be nice," Andrea Nichols said as Claire sat in her living room distractedly sipping tea. "In the spring, for the wedding."

"The Waldorf?" Claire repeated. About a week ago, Logan had left her apartment, granted she'd been having sex with Grant at the time, which was a terrible thing to do to him. But what was hurting was that she hadn't heard from him. She'd called him a few times. He hadn't called back. It was probably for the best. Everything with Logan was always so intense. It was better, if she just moved on. But as she thought about it she had a flash to her dream wedding and she knew it didn't include the Waldorf. In fact, her absolute dream wedding didn't even have Grant as the groom, but she did love him and she had made up her mind to marry him. "The Waldorf would be amazing, but I don't know if my parents,"

"Oh, I already spoke to your mother and told her that we would take care of everything of course," Andrea said. Claire nodded. "Claire, I'm so happy that you and Grant decided," Claire looked at her, "you're just so good for him. We've all had so much trouble keeping him grounded and since you came into his life he's been so driven and stable."

"I love him very much," Claire said, "I'm glad that you and Carmine think that I'm good for him too." Andrea nodded and the door opened and Grant walked in. "Hi," she said as he walked over and kissed her softly.

"Hey Red," he said, "hello Mother," he kissed Andrea on the cheek. "What are you two talking about?"

"Your mother thought that we should have the wedding at the Waldorf," Claire said simply.

"Oh," Grant said, "I thought you wanted to get married in Iowa?" She stared at him. "You said that, like ages ago, when we first started dating, that you wanted to get married at home, in the barn, like your sister did."

"Oh," Andrea whispered, "that's a lovely thought Claire, but,"

"The Waldorf will be perfect," Claire insisted, "really, that was a long time ago." Grant nodded.

"Alright then," he said. "Mother, do you mind if I steal her?" Andrea shook her head and they walked downstairs to his apartment. "Are you OK?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You've been really out of it," he shrugged. "And I could convince my mother to have the wedding in Iowa."

"Grant, I don't want to get married in Iowa," she shook her head, "and I've just been so busy with _Tell Me About The Girl _that I'm really out of it. Once the first printing's done I'll be more focused on the wedding I promise." He nodded and kissed her.

"If you say so," he said.

* * *

Logan sat in his office and stared at the phone. He wanted to call her but he knew he couldn't. They weren't supposed to be together. It was that simple. She was going to marry Grant Nichols, if she'd been serious about ending it she would have, rather than saying yes when he proposed.

"Logan, I'm sorry," he played the message again. "I shouldn't have, I just didn't know what to do. I love you, please call." He shook his head. This was insane. He couldn't call her. Hell, there had been an engagement announcement in the New York Times this weekend. Clearly she was not going to leave him. It was time for him to deal.

"Hey," Scottie walked into the office and sat down. "So, guess who set a date?"

"Guess who doesn't care?" Logan shook his head. "I'd really much rather you not keep me updated." Scottie nodded.

"You're not making one more try?" Scooter asked. Logan shook his head again. "I don't get it." Logan sighed. "I really don't. I mean, I really appreciate that you spend so much time looking out for the three of us, and working to keep the Vanderbilt empire going and all of that, but you're not happy." Logan looked at him. "She makes you happy right?"

"Yeah, she does," Logan said. "But she set the date Scottie."

"She's confused," he shrugged. "Trust me, from watching Kelly and Liam, I know, those Nichols guys are _confusing _to girls. Invite her to Thanksgiving or something, or I could."

"Scottie," Logan said firmly. "Leave it alone, OK?"

"But you've been in love with her," Scott started.

"Since I was your age, yeah," Logan said. "It's time to move on."

* * *

**Thanksgiving**

"Logan, why didn't you tell us that you were friends with Scottie's editor while you were at Yale?" Kat Vanderbilt asked over Thanksgiving dinner.

"He did," Scott said flatly, "he sent her the manuscript Mom."

"And we were a little more than just friends," Logan said and smiled at her. Claire smiled back and blushed.

"Then why haven't we met you before?" Jack Vanderbilt asked, looking sternly at his oldest son.

"Oh I spent most vacations at home," Claire said, Logan's parents looked at her. "In Iowa, that's where I grew up. Plus Logan and I weren't really serious."

"Weren't you?" Emily grinned. Logan kicked her under the table. "I mean, Dave and I met her at Yale. Didn't we?" She kicked Dave, who's hand was on Janet's thigh.

"Uh, yeah, I guess if you say so Em," he shrugged.

* * *

After dinner Logan walked Claire upstairs.

"OK," he said, "I want you to remember that I decorated this place when I was seventeen."

"Did I mention how lame it is that you still live with your parents?" She giggled. He rolled his eyes. "Sorry, right, you've explained this."

"My parents barely live here anymore," he said. "Which is the only reason I haven't moved out." She nodded and then he opened the door. She looked around.

"I half expected bikini girl posters," she laughed and flopped on the bed. "I am pleasantly surprised." He laughed and lay down next to her.

"Boarding school prevented much teenage perviness in the room," he said, "but see," he pointed to the pictures on the wall, "sailboats, I thought you'd get a kick out of that."

"Hey," she said and sat up on her knees, "now that we're a real couple and everything do I get to see your boat?"

"Sure," he nodded. "And other things too," they kissed deeply. "You really broke up with him huh?"

"Ring's gone and everything," she nodded. They kissed again. "You should move in with me."

"Fitz," he whispered. "I thought we were going to take this slow and figure out where we were going next?"

"Yeah, but I just broke up with Grant," she said, "and I can't tell my parents it's for a guy who still lives at home."

"If you want to get technical," he laughed as she kissed his neck. "Grant still lived at home too." She pulled back.

"He had his own apartment," she said.

"In the building that his parents own," he nodded. Claire sighed and fell back against the bed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," he kissed her.

"I never thought of it that way," she whispered. "I mean, we used to fight about," Logan looked at her, "he had this huge chip on his shoulder about trading in on his family's name and he wanted to make it on his own as a writer, but he was just living off of them."

"Yeah," Logan nodded, "I know lots of guys like that. I mean, look, I'm not saying it's wrong, just hypocritical. If you're living off your trust fund, it doesn't really count as making it on your own."

"And you're not?" She asked. He looked at her. "Living off your trust fund."

"Nope," he shook his head. "I don't do anything with mine, well, except lend money to Dave and invest it." She laughed. "It's for emergencies. If I lose my job, or my house burns down or whatever," she looked at him. "And for helping my brothers. Mostly Dave. Dave needs lots of help."

"I love the way you take care of them," she said softly. "I always have, even before I knew them." He kissed her. "I like this."

"We should have had this a long time ago," he said. "I'm sorry we didn't."

"Me too," she said. "I'm sorry about the Grant stuff."

"I know you are," he nodded. They made out for a while. "So are you staying in here or am I showing you to a guest room?"

"Don't be stupid," she mumbled. "Make love to me." He smiled and leaned her back against the bed.

**

* * *

Paris, 1 Month Later**

Claire walked into her and Logan's hotel room and dropped the shopping bags she'd picked up. Logan looked over from the desk.

"What did I get you today?" He asked as she walked over and sat on his lap.

"Chanel little black dress," she said as he kissed her neck, "and boots, and a little something for you too." She unbuttoned her blouse, revealing a red lace bustier.

"Mm," he kissed the space between her breasts. "I like that I can spoil you this time."

"You spoiled me last time too," she said. He laughed. "You did, you spoiled me in sweet college ways. Like, you held my hair back when I mixed shots and threw up," he laughed, "and you always sprang for coffee when we studied, and you did get me that really nice bracelet for my birthday." He smiled.

"So I guess this is what it would have been like," he said, "you know, if we'd actually taken off after graduation." She laughed and stood up.

"No," she said, "this is better." She said. "You're way better in bed now then you were then." He laughed.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Part V: Connie

**A/N: Thanks so much to Almica2 for reviewing. Everyone else thanks for reading. Wrapped this one up here on a nice little button I think.**

**Disclaimer: Logan and Claire are mine, but their inspiration is not.

* * *

**

**Part V: Connie  
**

Logan walked into the house from work and headed upstairs and found Claire in bed, which was odd, since it was 4 o'clock on a Wednesday.

"Hey," he said. Claire sniffed. "You feeling OK? I know the doctor said the baby would,"

"I'm not pregnant," she said softly. Logan looked at her.

"What?" He said. She shook her head and started crying. "Oh honey, I,"

"I went, and I can't," she stuttered, "it's an immunity thing, I was, but my body or my immune system attacked the pregnancy."

"So we'll try again," he said, "Hm? Or not, I mean, we didn't plan."

"Logan, it would happen again," she said softly. "I can't, I mean, I know we didn't plan it, but I know you want kids, you've always," he kissed her.

"I want you," he said softly. "I love you, you're my wife." She smiled. "So you maybe can't have a baby, we'll adopt, or use a surrogate, that's really in." She laughed. "I don't care." She kissed him softly.

"Thanks," she whispered. "I just need to be alone." He nodded.

"OK," he said and kissed her forehead again. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said softly.

* * *

Connie Moreau collapsed on her bed and started to cry. She'd been crying a lot lately. She was four months pregnant now and she still had no idea what she was doing. She was nineteen, less than a year married, and completely miserable. She wanted to be a mother, but she and Charlie could barely afford school, and they could only afford that because Tammy Duncan let them live in the townhouse her step father provided rent free. Since Connie had gotten pregnant though, Tammy and their other roommate, her ex boyfriend Guy hadn't even let them pay for food or cable, which they used to chip in for. But she was crying a lot. She'd just been to the doctor and seen the baby. Charlie walked in.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she whispered.

"How'd it go?" He asked. She shrugged. "Cons, come on."

"The baby's healthy," she said. "It's a girl." Charlie smiled.

"OK," he said. "That's good, that she's healthy." Connie nodded. "So why are we crying?"

"Because we can't keep her that way!" Connie sighed. He nodded. She was right. "I think we should do the adoption."

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded and wiped her eyes. "OK, so I'll call that lawyer that coach told us about."

"OK," she nodded. "I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too," he said softly.

* * *

Tammy Duncan sat quietly observing as Dave Vanderbilt took pictures of their model, his girlfriend, Janet Lane. Janet was flawless, knowing exactly what to do with the clothes. She stopped seeing the door to Dave's studio open.

"This is supposed to be a," Dave shouted and turned. They saw Logan standing there. "Hey," Dave said softly.

"Hey," Logan nodded. "Hi, Tammy, Janet, I'm sorry, I just," Janet shrugged and bounced over to Tammy.

"Come on Tammy," Janet said, "let's go get a coffee." Tammy looked confused and walked out.

"How's it going?" Dave asked. Logan shrugged. "How's Claire?"

"She's better," Logan said. "Therapy helps. We met with this adoption lawyer, got on a list for China, looked into surrogacy."

"That's expensive," Dave grimaced.

"It's all expensive," Logan frowned. "I'm glad I saved the trust man. But it's just hard, and tiring," Dave nodded. "I just needed a night off. I didn't know you were shooting, I wouldn't have."

"Don't be stupid," Dave shrugged. "I'm here anytime you need me, you know that."

* * *

"What's with Logan?" Tammy asked. Janet sighed.

"It's complicated," she said. "Claire miscarried and found out she can't have a baby." Tammy looked at her. "I know, it's horrible. I mean, I don't want kids, but still, to not even have the option. Anyway, they're doing the adoption thing, and I think its wearing Logan a little thin."

"They want to adopt?" Tammy said. Janet nodded. "Why did no one mention this to me?"

"Because it's largely none of your business?" Janet tried. "I probably shouldn't even have said anything."

"No," Tammy said, "Connie and Charlie," Janet's eyes got big.

"Oh!" She said. "I didn't even, I mean, I would have thought that by now they'd have found someone."

"They have very specific contact requirements," Tammy explained. "The couples they've met with haven't been into it." Janet nodded.

"I'll mention it," Janet said.

* * *

"Hey," Logan said walking in to Claire's office. She smiled at him. "I think I have good news."

"Yeah?" She said. He nodded. "What?"

"Tammy Duncan's roommates," he said, "she's five months pregnant." Claire looked at him, her eyes wide. "I don't know, I figured we should at least have dinner with them. They're really young, and don't know what to do."

"This is for real?" Claire said. Logan nodded. "Five months?" He nodded again. "Why haven't they found someone else yet?"

"That's the one kind of catch," he said. Claire nodded. "They want to stay in contact with the baby."

"That's it?" Claire raised her eyebrows. Logan nodded. "Fine," she said.

"Really?" He said.

"I mean, if they're friends with Tammy, then it makes sense," Claire laughed, "she's Kelly's sister which means that she'll be around a lot, I think it would be awkward if they weren't."

"OK," Logan nodded.

"Can we meet them today?" Claire asked. He laughed.

"Why don't we call them today, and have them to the house?" He tried, she nodded. "You're genuinely excited." She laughed.

"I know, I've been down lately," she sighed. He hugged her.

"It's OK," he said. "You have the right."

* * *

Connie sat quietly as Claire hung a picture in the nursery they'd set up in Brad's old bedroom.

"Claire," Connie said and Claire looked at her. "You really don't have to let me help."

"Is it too hard for you?" Claire asked. "I'm sorry, I thought you might like," Connie looked at her.

"No, I appreciate it," Connie said, "really, I just, I don't want to get in the way. It's already a huge burden, what me and Charlie asked of you guys and,"

"Connie," Claire looked at her, "you and Charlie are giving me and Logan what we've always wanted," Connie smiled. "And really you're not asking for that much. We're happy to keep you updated on everything she does, and the minute she's ready, we want you to be a part of her life." Connie smiled. "Actually, we were talking, and we thought," she took a deep breath. "We want to name her after you."

"Oh Claire, that's so unnecessary," Connie blushed. "Really!"

"I want to," Claire said. "You have no idea what this means to me." Connie smiled. "So, you and Charlie got married right after graduation?"

"Yeah," Connie nodded, "it's weird I know."

"I grew up in rural Iowa," Claire shook her head, "not that weird." Connie laughed. "My sister did too. She kept the baby though." Connie smiled. "Do you mind if I ask why?"

"Why did we get married?" Connie laughed. Claire nodded. "Because I was waiting." Claire looked. "I ended up not doing so, but we got married anyway." Claire smiled.

"I think that's sweet," Claire said. "Sheep or duckies?" She held up two different wallpapers.

"Duckies," Connie said. "Charlie would kill me if she didn't have duckies." Claire laughed.

* * *

A few months later Claire sat on her bed holding baby Connie in her arms. She was small, pink and perfect.

"Hi," Logan walked in, "oh there are my girls." Claire smiled. "How's she doing?"

"She's perfect," Claire said. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Of course," he said and took her. "My parents want us to bring her for a visit."

"Mm, mine too." She groaned. "Florida or Iowa, there's a choice."

"Ah, but see there are people involved," Logan pointed out. "In Florida we have my father, which means I have to do useless things like play golf with him and tell him how the company is doing, but in Iowa I get to hang out with Ray and drink beer."

"Mm," she nodded. "Take Diane to the mall or listen to your mother tell me that we have to start planning Connie's debutante ball today? That's a tough call." Logan laughed.

"So Iowa?" He said.

"Iowa," she nodded.

* * *

Claire walked into the crowded bar and laughed seeing an eager twenty four year old woman wave from a table of other much younger than her people. Bonnie Hunter was one of her assistant editors, and very good. She came from the same kind of family as Logan, although possibly more dysfunctional, and definitely more snobby. But she was nice enough.

"Claire?" She looked over her shoulder and saw Jimmy Riley standing there.

"Jimmy, hi," she said, "it's been a while."

"Yeah," he nodded, "I'm actually only here because Tammy's starting to threaten my life." Claire laughed.

"Yeah, how are you doing?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I miss her," he said. "Apparently that's no longer a valid excuse for 'living like some kind of demented monk or whatever.'" Claire laughed.

"That sounds like Tammy," she said. He nodded. "You can go, I'll tell her we had a drink. I've been through the long depressing break up. I get it."

"Nah," he laughed. "I'm OK." She nodded. "What about you? Don't you have a kid and a husband in Connecticut?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "But I've got an associate editor who's turning twenty four and begged me," she stopped, "actually I think you'd like her."

"Claire," he shook his head.

"If going to a bar gets Tammy off your back for a few days, how long will actually having a drink with someone who you could possibly rebound with?" She raised her eyebrows. "Forget about Lena."

"I think Lena prefers the monk life style," he shook his head. "She'd just gotten used to Julie, but please, lead on." Claire laughed and he followed her.

"Bonnie," she said. Bonnie smiled. "I'm sorry I can't stay long, I have to get home. But I brought a pretty good substitute."

"What?" Bonnie laughed.

"Bonnie Hunter, Jimmy Riley," Claire pointed, "Bonnie is one of my associates, and Jimmy is a med student at Columbia, and his sister is engaged to Logan's brother. Enjoy." She walked away. Jimmy laughed.

"Yeah, sorry," Jimmy said.

"Don't apologize," Bonnie smiled. "Sit, have a drink." Jimmy smiled. "So Columbia?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "And you're an editor?"

"An assistant editor," she said. "But Claire's amazing, and she said that I'll be promoted soon."

"Cool," he nodded. She nodded again. "I'm sorry, I suck at this. I've had the same girlfriend since high school, and,"

"You have a girlfriend?" Bonnie said.

"Had," he laughed, "I had a girlfriend. We broke up. Recently." She nodded. "Three months ago."

"That's not so recent," she shook her head.

"When you'd been together for ten years it is." Jimmy shrugged.

"Ten years?" She said. He nodded. "Wow, so why'd you break up?"

"She moved to Japan and started sleeping with this other guy," he shrugged. Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "It's really complicated," he said.

* * *

Claire walked in and plopped on the couch next to Logan.

"Hey you," he smiled and kissed her. "You just missed the kid."

"Mm," she nodded. "I'm sorry, but I think I did a good thing. I introduced Kelly's brother to one of my editors."

"I see," Logan nodded. "Which one?"

"Bonnie," she said. "You know, the girl from Boston."

"I remember Bonnie," he said. "Plus her mother knows my mother." Claire nodded. "I think that is a good thing, Scottie's really worried about him." She kissed him again.

"I've been where he is," she sighed. Logan looked at her. "When I broke up with you."

"Oh yeah, that," Logan rolled his eyes. She laughed and kissed him softly.

* * *

"Oh Daddy!" Ten year old Connie squealed. "She's really mine?"

"All yours baby," Logan laughed as the little girl ran from the dock onto the new sailboat. "What are you going to name her?"

"I don't know," she frowned. "I have to think about it." He laughed. "Can I take her out? Please?"

"OK, but stay in the bay, I don't want you out on the ocean without me or one of your uncles, understand?" He said. Connie nodded. He walked away and up to the house. Claire was sitting on the deck. "She's very excited."

"Of course she is," Claire rolled her eyes. "I still don't think it was a good idea to give a ten year old her own boat!"

"She's a very good sailor," Logan shrugged. "Better than me, she might even be better than Brad if she practices."

"She can't practice on The Musketeer?" Claire crossed her arms.

"No, she can't," Logan laughed. "Brad doesn't let anyone but Lena touch The Musketeer, and only then when he's been drinking." Claire sighed. "It's not like we bought her a pony. It's a sailboat, I was probably going to get a new one soon anyway."

"I would have preferred a pony," Claire rolled her eyes. "Having to take care of an animal teaches children responsibility."

"Thank you, farm girl," he laughed. "I love you."

"I love your too." She said and they kissed softly.

**The End

* * *

**

**Please Review! The One shots (all under one heading) are coming soon. Jaime and Cal first!  
**


End file.
